Producers and consumers of commercial goods are faced with a problem of counterfeit goods, or used goods that are packaged and sold, as if they were new. Counterfeiting and misrepresentation of a producer's product undermines a producer's reputation by having their name associated with substandard quality. A consumer is hurt by purchasing a substandard quality product. Both producer and consumer are hurt by loss of revenue and money.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.